


Партией в тонто вымощена дорога в ад

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: Карточный долг - дело чести





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> не претендует на Художественную Ценность (тм), написано во славу сатане

Поднимаясь к себе в комнату после изматывающей ночи у Марианны, Ричард Окделл так и норовил посильнее пнуть очередную ступеньку на лестнице в особняке Алвы. Спать хотелось нестерпимо, но злился Дик так сильно, что всю обратную дорогу продержался, кажется, на ней одной. Чертовски, просто ужасно злился - мало того, что Алва накануне одарил его этой своей улыбкой, когда прознал про проигранное кольцо и Баловника (как будто Дикон недостаточно сам себя изводил за произошедшее!), так потом ещё и потащил его с собой в салон, на, мол, любуйся, какой я удачливый - в отличие от тебя.  
Тот факт, что Алва отыграл сперва один чужой долг, а потом потребовал еще и вернуть вещи Дика - и это вместо выигранных девяти тысяч, которых никак не стоили старенький фамильный перстень и жеребец вместе взятые - раздражал даже сильнее. Как подачка бедняку, побирающемуся у городских ворот - и это ему, Ричарду Окделлу, милостыня! Для Человека Чести такой жест с чьей бы то ни было стороны был оскорбителен, и уж тем более, со стороны такого подлеца, как эр Рокэ - и наверняка тот понимал это как никто другой.  
Алва выводил его из равновесия всем - взглядами, жестами, манерой держаться, равнодушием и усмешками; действием и бездействием, вниманием и безразличием - и выводил мастерски, мгновенно; проблески улыбок Алвы, обращенные к людям, почти никогда не доходили до выражения его глаз - но зато как часто насмехались одни его синие злые глаза, когда весь остальной его вид говорил положительно об одном лишь равнодушии.  
Еще Дик не мог не испытывать раздражения - равно как не мог и не испытывать невольного восхищения. Самое ужасное, что восхищаться было чем, да и любоваться, впрочем, тоже - скрепя сердце, Ричард признавал и это. И все чаще ловил себя на том, что пытается вести себя, как Алва, одаривать людей такими же взглядами, чувствовать себя настолько же неприступным и хотя бы вполовину таким уверенным. Его эр, шествуя по жизни, бросал на людей взгляды Леворукого, расслабленно ступающего по углям и снисходительно кивающего знакомым, Ричард же, по собственным ощущениям, плелся сзади и выглядел жалко.  
Уснул Дик мгновенно, успев только заметить занимавшийся за окном сизый рассвет.

 

Проснулся Ричард поздно, когда солнце уже заливало его комнату безбрежным морем света. К моменту, как он спустился вниз, один из молчаливых слуг поджидал его с известием, что конь снова был на месте и ждал его на конюшне.  
Дикон чувствовал себя виноватым перед Баловником, но как только он вошел в сумрак конюшни, в нем осталось одно лишь праведное негодование. Его собственный жеребец беззастенчиво миловался с Алвой, тычась влажными ноздрями в холеную белую руку, и тот принимал это как должное.  
\- Ваша бесценная собственность, юноша, - сообщил Алва, похлопывая ту самую бесценную собственность по шее, и даже не повернулся к Ричарду, куда большим вниманием одаривая коня: потрепал Баловника по загривку, и жеребчик скосил на него круглый, влажно блестящий глаз, еще настойчивее подставляя тяжелую голову.  
Предатель тянулся к чужим ладоням так, словно перед ним предстало какое-то верховное лошадиное божество, и это невыразимо раздражало. Хуже только если бы на глазах у Дикона на руках у эра млела бы какая-нибудь хорошенькая девица. Или вовсе - королева.  
Дик представил, как та могла смеяться в его объятьях и даже искать их, и ему сделалось окончательно тошно. Он какое-то время пристально просмотрел эру куда-то между лопаток, прожигая невидящим взглядом черно-синие одежды, но потом сдался и ответил:  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул он как можно тише, чувствуя, что, кажется, только что сдал какой-то важный рубеж, поблагодарив вслух Первого Маршала. Возможно, в моральном плане это было проступком едва ли не худшим, чем проиграть родовой перстень. Да, Штанцлер и матушка не узнают и не отчитают, но всё же… Дик поежился, представив себе матушкин взгляд, узнай она.  
О Создатель, он же носил теперь _его_ перстень на руке, вспомнил Дик и, не удержавшись, провел по холодному металлическому ободку подушечкой большого пальца. И Алва вовсе не торопился возвращать ему его собственный, родовой.  
\- Эр… Монсеньор, - поправился Дик, памятуя о наставлении, - а моё кольцо? Его вернули?  
\- Да. Но хоть я уже и говорил, юноша, что ваша должность при мне носит чисто формальный характер, я не могу позволить себе, чтобы мой оруженосец был столь беспомощен за игровым столом.  
Дик подумал, что вот сейчас-то его эр и прикажет больше никогда не играть - по крайней мере, в ближайшие три года. Или вообще откажется от его услуг и с позором отправит в Надор. Да и что с перстнем? Дик пока улавливал происходящее весьма смутно.  
Всё существо его противилось служить Алве, но мысль о том, что тот выкинет его за порог, как побитую собаку, была еще хуже.  
Впрочем Алва, как кто-то верно заметил раньше, всегда мог позволить себе роскошь выбирать третий вариант из возможных двух, и не изменил себе и теперь.  
\- Сегодня вечером жду вас в гостевой комнате, будете учиться отыгрывать свои вещи самостоятельно.  
Ричард хмуро кивнул, стараясь не выказать мешавшихся в нем изумленной злости и любопытства, - хотя Алва по-прежнему не слишком обращал на него внимание - и оставил эра Рокэ одного. Уходил он, прикладывая все силы, чтобы не обернуться и не бросить на своего эра еще один долгий, долгий взгляд.

 

Начать стоило с того, что играть Дик решительно не собирался, пусть даже на кону стоял его перстень.  
Ему попросту было не на что играть, и потому он тем более не хотел унижаться - ни проигрышами, ни отсутствием ставок, ни самой игрой. В конце концов, не собирался же Алва возится с ним, как с ребенком, и играть на какую-нибудь ерунду или на его же собственные деньги? Да и не пристало наследнику Окделлов не то что играть - просто иметь какие-то либо отношения с таким человеком, как Алва.  
(Не то что бы у Дикона были с ним хоть какие-то отношения, кроме извечного наблюдения за тем, как Рокэ снова и снова ставит себя выше прочих смертных; даже, пожалуй, не так - как он не утруждается подобным, просто коротким словом, коротким жестом спускает всех остальных ниже.)  
Уже под вечер решимости у Дикона убавилось минимум вполовину. Гордость гордостью, но ведь встречи со Штанцлером, с королевой - всё это было неизбежно; и пусть перстень теперь был у Алвы, главное - его не было на пальце у самого Дика, и это нельзя было так оставить. Дику отчаянно казалось, что перемену заметят все, и что еще хуже - заметят подмену. Не мог же он, в самом деле, ходить с перстнем самого Алвы на руке, как маленький подхалим, переметнувшийся к теплой кормушке шакалёнок? Да он в глаза людям взглянуть не сможет без стыда. Уже, в общем-то, не мог.

 

Когда Дик наконец вечером спустился в гостевую комнату - гости в которой бывали так редко, что название было чисто номинальным, - Рокэ сидел за небольшим игровым столиком, который по случаю выдвинули из угла комнаты поближе к едва тлеющему камину. За окном тускло синели переливающиеся в ночь сумерки, в комнате царил успокоительный полумрак.  
\- Эр, - откашлялся Дик, остановившись за высокой спинкой свободного кресла, словно тешил себя иллюзией, что всего один короткий разговор - и всё будет кончено. - Я не могу с вами играть.  
Алва бросил на него короткий, почти нечитаемый взгляд.  
\- А в кости вам ваши представления о чести играть не мешали?  
Дик торопливо помотал головой; Создатель, оказывается, он всё еще робел перед Алвой.  
\- Я не могу, потому что мне не на что играть, - глядя в сторону, наконец сознался Ричард. - И уж точно вы не намерены играть со мной, что называется, на интерес, только не вы.  
Алва хмыкнул - кажется, одобрительно? - и ничуть не оскорбился. Хотя как раз-таки последнее было совершенно естественно.  
\- Всегда есть на что играть, Ричард, - пожал плечами Рокэ. - Просто не все люди знают о том, что у них есть, _что_ предложить.  
\- И мне есть что? - Дик не мог удержаться и не переспросить, хотя его откровенно подтолкнули к этому, как несмышленое дитя.  
Алва улыбнулся одними губами и распечатал колоду.  
\- Садитесь, - он почти великодушно махнул рукой. Уже неловко усаживаясь, Дик понял, что до этого момента при Алве еще ни разу _всерьез_ , как оказывается, не нервничал.  
\- В тонто, как вам уже должно быть известно, юноша, играют “под расплату”. И вы, как Человек Чести, - Дику послышалась эта вечная едва уловимая насмешка по поводу его моральных принципов, о которых эр Рокэ, кажется, знал едва ли не больше него самого, - понимаете всю серьезность подобных обязательств.  
\- Так если играется “под расплату”, то каким образом я должен буду вам прямо сейчас отплатить?  
\- Прямо сейчас - только пообещав, что в следующий раз придете играть именно на тех условиях, что я вам поставлю. И что действительно придете, если не отыграете свою фамильную гордость сегодня. В конце концов, сегодня я буду вас скорее просто учить игре, Ричард.  
Дикон, вздрогнув от этого негромкого “Ричард”, неуверенно кивнул, лихорадочно стараясь отыскать подвох в подобных условиях. Он явно что-то терял, практически расписывался под документом, согласно которому он закладывал душу Леворукому, но никак не мог понять, в чем же дело.  
Он вздохнул, напряженно взял сданные ему карты и за следующий час под пояснительные комментарии монсеньора проигрался вчистую.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее же утро Дикон понял, насколько большой ошибкой было садиться играть в карты с собственным эром и так щедро и безрассудно раздавать обещания. Алва явно не принадлежал к числу тех, кто смилостивится над проигравшим.  
На массивном столе в комнате Дика лежал объемистый невзрачный свёрток, перевязанный простенькой веревкой. На прилагавшейся к свертку записке значилось короткое: “Сегодня вечером” без всяких дальнейших пояснений.  
Надо сказать, что когда Дик, сжигаемый любопытством и тревогой развернул шуршащую бумагу, вопросов у него стало только больше.  
Он с негодованием отбросил вскрытый сверток обратно на стол. Из-под невзрачной желтоватой бумаги нежно-голубым - с отливом в глубокий синий на вставках - цветом поблескивала гладкая ткань. Ричард мало что знал о женских нарядах, но узнать платье мог даже он.   
Дик неуверенно вытащил платье и разложил его перед собой; юбка оказалась очень пышной, верх же у платья был обильно отделан черными кружевами, словно на плечи легла паутина. Вместе с платьем обнаружились невысокие, но все же определенно женские туфли и белье к платью. Не узнать в этом всем цветов дома Алва не мог даже несмышленый ребенок.  
Дику захотелось выразить свое изумленное возмущение в какой-нибудь исключительно непотребной форме. Он ни за что, ни за что на свете не станет этого делать. Наследники дома Окделлов не занимаются такими постыдными вещами; они не играют в карты со своими врагами и уж точно, решительно не делают этого в подаренных им платьях.

 

...одевался Дик вечером мучительно долго, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы и ненавидя весь белый свет. Закатные твари, как он дошел до такого? Почему, черт возьми, под вечер сознание данного обещания извело его настолько, что он вернулся из ближайшего трактира в котором пытался напиться до беспамятства, чтобы сдержать слово? Выходка Алвы была настолько обескураживающей, что, должно быть, любой бы понял Дикона, откажись он от собственного обещания и вызови своего эра на дуэль. И неважно, что Алва был первым клинком Талига.  
Но кислое трактирное вино неожиданно ударило в голову и Дик мрачно решил, что справится и с подобным вызовом судьбы. В конце концов, смотреть на это все получалось только как на изощренную издевку.  
Шнуровка на спине оказалась форменной пыткой - к подобным жизненным сложностям его не готовили ни в Надоре, ни в Лаике; рук отчаянно не хватало, но звать кого-то из слуг помочь - об этом не могло идти и речи. Он сам мучительно пытался справиться со всеми деталями одежды, но руки постыдно не слушались.  
Когда Дикон наконец справился, он огладил, расправляя, пышную сине-голубую юбку и подошел к зеркалу посмотреть на результат.  
Он был ладно сложен от природы, но молодцеватой атлетичности тех же Катершванцев в нем не было и в помине, и потому платье не смотрелось так уж нелепо - не так нелепо, чтобы ему стало смешно и спокойно. Было в его отражении что-то такое тревожащее нетрезвый ум, что мешало взять и просто спуститься вниз, встретить жгучий насмешливый взгляд и стойко снести невысказанную насмешку.   
Для насмешки средство было все-таки слишком экстравагантным - во всех смыслах; разве что его внизу бы ждали Люди Чести, созванные Алвой для развлечения, чтобы опозорить юного Окделла на долгие годы.

 

Осторожно ступая вниз по ступеням и неуверенно поддерживая пышный подол, Дик мрачно и даже слегка с опаской вспоминал слова Штанцлера о растлённом Алвой юноше - да и не только о нем. Почему-то мысли об этом поднялись в его сознании только сейчас. Дик подозревал, что слухи вполне могли быть правдой - и о скольких еще похождениях Первого Маршала люди вообще не знали? Наверняка там было, что скрывать.  
Когда Дикон, неуверенно ступая в страшно неудобной обуви, вошел в комнату, Алва уже сидел на своем прежнем месте за столиком. Дик поблагодарил святого Алана за то, что в комнате по-прежнему царил полумрак, в котором его наряд, должно быть, не так бросался в глаза.  
Алва скользнул по нему равнодушным взглядом, словно в наряде Дика не было ничего необычного и словно тот ожидал его в полной уверенности, что так всё и будет. Ричард был возмущен подобной несправедливостью (хотя решительно отказывался отвечать на вопрос, хотел ли бы он, чтобы Алва, собственно, _заметил_ его в таком виде) и максимально невозмутимо прошествовал к своему месту, как вдруг почувствовал, как Первый Маршал придержал его за локоть, привстав из-за стола, и чужая рука уверенным движением скользнула вверх, приподнимая подол пышного платья.  
Ричард с ужасом почувствовал, как сгорает от стыда - Алва равнодушно изучал его ноги в кремовых панталонах, лишь приподняв брови.  
\- Вопиющая небрежность, - констатировал тот наконец, отпуская объемную шуршащую юбку. - Ни одна приличная молодая леди не позволяет себе подобного - чтобы взять и выйти в свет без нижней юбки. Впрочем, еще ни от одной леди так не пахнет дурным вином.  
Дик вспыхнул и сжал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Он был готов к любым насмешкам, должен был быть готов.  
\- Ни один приличный человек не заглядывает дамам под юбки, - наконец, процедил он, будучи не в силах поверить в реальность претензии.  
\- Я смотрю, красивые платья действуют на вас благотворно, вы даже пытаетесь огрызаться. Мысли о похождениях Алвы вновь всплыли на поверхность сознания и отнюдь не помогали.   
\- Ричард, хотите, я в следующий раз пришлю человека вам помочь? - вдруг предложил тот без малейшей издевки. Оказывается, такое отношение напрягало Дика едва ли не больше. Он яростно замотал головой и рухнул в кресло, утопая в нежной пене взметнувшихся накрахмаленных юбок. О том, как бы он себя чувствовал, будь на нем еще одна юбка, он попросту старался не думать.  
\- Тогда продолжим, - кивнул тот и неуловимо быстрым движением рук принялся сдавать карты. Фамильный перстень Окделлов тоскливо поблескивал на краю стола.

 

В этот раз у Дика уже выходило чуть лучше, но карты ему категорически не шли. Разочарованный, напряженный и усталый, он в какой-то момент встал из-за стола, чтобы налить эру - и себе, хотя это было верхом бесцеремонности - вина из заботливо припасенной слугами бутылки, и придвинул заодно сбоку к креслу себе скамеечку для ног. Не глядя на Алву, он с облегчением снял тесные туфли и положил ноющие ноги на неё. Дику давно уже казалось, что терять в его положении больше нечего, и строить из себя покладистого оруженосца попросту смешно.  
Эр Рокэ ничего не сказал, только задумчиво проследил взглядом его узкие ступни с длинными пальцами, покрасневшими от неудобной обуви. Дику захотелось зябко поежиться и никогда, никогда больше не появляться здесь.  
Он потянулся, чтобы допить вино, но Алва на удивление мягко прикрыл его бокал ладонью:  
\- Достаточно. Хмельная голова еще никому не помогала.  
Дик зыркнул на него тяжело, исподлобья, и вытянул кубок из-под ладони, осушил большим глотком и едва удержался от того, чтобы не утереть рот размашистым, подчеркнуто неженственным движением. Он слишком устал от дикой смеси сложных чувств, обуревавших его в этот вечер.  
\- Я не уверен, что ясная голова сделала мне много добра, _монсеньор_ , - Ричард кивнул головой на собственное плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание к своему платью.  
В неверном свете камина Дику померещилось, что тот позволил себе улыбнуться.  
Мир явственно катился прямо в нежные объятия Леворукого.

 

Конечно, Дик проиграл в тот вечер, но хотя бы не с таким позором, как в первый раз. Они засиделись заполночь, и возвращался к себе он уже возмутительно трезвым, неся туфли в руках. Лестница под босыми ногами была ужасно холодной.  
\- В следующий раз одевайтесь тщательнее, - напутствовал его Алва и ни словом не обмолвился ни про новые условия для проигравшего, ни даже о том, ждет ли он его завтра вообще. Дик так устал, что ему было уже решительно все равно. В конце концов, вечер прошел подозрительно, до тревожного мирно, так что возможность повторения не так уж сильно его пугала. Они играли один кон за другим, он подливал своему эру вино - и ни один из них ни разу не обмолвился о внешнем виде Дика кроме тех самых первых минут.  
Дика тревожило ровно одно. Говорили, что Алва не пьянеет - никогда. И пусть эр Рокэ выглядел оглушительно трезвым, его равнодушные взгляды стали слегка - неуловимо, на доли секунд - длиннее, и он звал его Ричардом чуть чаще и чуть тише. Дику даже однажды почудилось, будто его только что беззастенчиво облапали взглядом, словно собираясь провести руками по его плечам, по босым ногам и дальше, выше… Он вспомнил, как бесцеремонно тот трогал его юбку - и сколько их в своей жизни тот задирал вот так?.. - как однажды, совсем уже ночью, скользнул долгим, рассеянным взглядом по открытой шее и непропорционально крупным для девушки кистям рук, показывавшимся из манжет.  
Дику захотелось поёжиться. Это было унизительно, это всё было похоже на изощренную пытку, но самое ужасное, что ко всем тем отрицательным чувствам примешивалось тонкой, пронзительной нотой еще одно - _волнение_. То самое, которое заставляет дышать чуть чаще и слышать нервный перестук сердца в собственной груди; щемящее, тревожное и слегка сладостное, которое Дик не мог не заметить в себе. Последнее мучило невероятно.  
Ричард кое-как разделся, упал на кровать и отчаянно зажмурился, пытаясь уснуть. При всей его усталости, сон не шел долго, и снились ему очень тревожные вещи.

***

Уже в ближайшие дни Дикон понял, что то, что он испытывал до этого, едва ли можно было назвать настоящей тревогой; настоящая же началась только сейчас. Потому что установилась странная, напряженная тишина - Алва больше не звал его, не ждал, не выставлял новых условий, ни словом не напоминал об их договоренности. Дик вечер за вечером украдкой спускался вниз, но не видел своего эра ни разу. В один из таких вечеров кто-то из слуг и вовсе тихо и вежливо ему сообщил, что монсеньор в эту ночь домой не вернется. _Занят_.  
Тяжелее всего было оттого, что невольная тревога мешалась одновременно с облегчением и подспудным разочарованием, а иногда и вовсе злостью - в конце концов, кольца обратно он так и не получил, все его страдания были впустую. Эр Рокэ словно просто-напросто забыл о его существовании, как о чем-то несущественном, и это злило неожиданно сильно, хотя еще неделю Дик мечтал, кажется, ровно об этом.  
Дик ждал, что Алва при их нечастых встречах днем - или хуже того, публичных появлениях (однажды его выдернули из постели на какое-то короткое мероприятие ни свет ни заря), - станет намекать на произошедшее, но тот ни единым жестом, ни единой фразой не давал понять, будто что-то вообще происходило. Или что его по крайней мере это заботит или хоть сколько-нибудь занимает.  
Через пару дней Дикон уже почти свыкся с мыслью, что Алва больше его не звал - и все равно не мог удержаться и не бросать каждое утро с ужасом и невольным ожиданием короткий взгляд на свой стол. Впрочем, больше на нем так и не белело ни свертков, ни записок. Представлять же, что он сам разыщет своего эра и потребует объяснений, было попросту смешно.  
Вечером четвертого дня Дикон уже просто бесцельно мерил комнату шагами; никто не звал его в город, что было неудивительно - друзей у него здесь не было, а своего кузена он недавно обидел сам и так и не нашел в себе сил попросить прощения. В какой-то момент, поддавшись странному порыву, Дик достал нежно-голубое платье и осторожно, словно боясь, что его застанут в этом полупустом и слишком тихом доме, провел рукой по шершавой ткани, шелестевшей под пальцами. Оно было таким неудобным, то и дело переезжало, а рукава сидели слишком тесно на откровенно не женских руках, но Дик невольно вспоминал, как на него смотрели, и почему-то было очень сложно перестать. Он вообще последние дни все чаще возвращался в мыслях к тому вечеру и к неловкой, неуместной, сложно опознаваемой мешанине чувств, что осталась у него на память от тех бесконечных часов.  
Дик прикусил губу, силясь задавить в себе тревожные порывы - и не преуспел. И решительно принялся стаскивать с себя одежду.

 

Выдохнув, он разгладил подол и повернулся к большому зеркалу. Придирчиво оглядел себя при свете дня, бившем из окна у него за спиной, и остался недоволен. Подумав, Дикон развернул плечи и неуверенно зачесал волосы назад, открывая высокий чистый лоб и ясные глаза; пожалел, что у него такие светлые, почти полупрозрачные ресницы.   
Последняя мысль заставила его вздрогнуть. О чем он вообще думает? Носит платья, которых никогда не видать его сестре; живет у Алвы, чего бы ему не простила семья. Делает то, чего бы ему никогда не простила молва и видит такие сны, которые старается поскорее забыть поутру. В конце концов, он слишком хорошо помнит неодобрение на лице Штанцлера, когда тот говорил о Джастине Придде. Такая же брезгливость наверняка была бы у него на лице, узнай он, о чем думает Дикон. О чем он старается не думать, если быть точным.  
Задумавшийся Дик вздрогнул, привлеченный резким звуком. И моментально почувствовал, как противный липкий холод пробежал по спине, ударил кровью в лицо.  
Он успел увидеть только то, как кто-то из слуг - их он еще плохо знал - молча развернулся и деликатно прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы его не тревожить.  
Закатные твари, могло ли все стать еще хуже?..

 

Как оказалось - вполне могло.  
На следующее утро на кресле Ричарда лежало длинное черное с синим платье с очень, очень открытой спиной. И пара высоких перчаток ему в тон.  
Дик с возмущением оглядел переливчатую ткань глубокого цвета, потрогал мягкие, тонкой выделки перчатки. Он точно не собирался надевать такое - вчерашний вечер просто был ознаменован легким помрачением рассудка. И уж тем более не собирался _теперь_ , когда его за этим постыдным занятием застали слуги. Они, конечно, многого здесь насмотрелись - наверняка уж на службе у такого человека как Рокэ ко всему быстро привыкаешь, - но Дику почему-то казалось, что в тот раз он был все равно чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.   
Из сложенной ткани платья тем временем выскользнула небольшая записка: “Раз уж вы проявляете такой настойчивый энтузиазм в свободное время, жду вас после заката.”  
 _Ему донесли_ , с ужасом понял Дикон. Других чувств по этому поводу у него уже даже не было. Он обессилено сел. Хотелось малодушно сбежать и не появляться в особняке до утра - а вернуться безобразно пьяным и явно проведшим ночь в приятном обществе. Явно в приятном _женском_ обществе.  
Да даже в чьем угодно обществе, лишь бы не с Алвой. Еще почему-то страшно хотелось в таком безобразном виде с вызовом взглянуть на эра Рокэ - один Создатель знает, зачем. Наверное, показать, что не только Алва может позволить себе шататься Создатель весть где и с кем.

 

...Когда вечером он спустился вниз, неловко оправляя достаточно облегающее платье, Алва мимоходом окинул его взглядом и слегка склонил голову в знак одобрения:  
\- Вы небезнадежны.  
Дик, который много представлял, какую едкую отповедь он ему устроит, в итоге просто неуверенно сел, отчаянно подавляя в себе одновременно захлестнувшие его тревогу и легкое довольство, не зная, куда девать руки. Потом спохватился и поднялся, чтобы налить своему эру вина, но тот остановил его коротким жестом и налил сам - не только себе, но и Дикону.  
Дику всё отчетливее начинало казаться, что всё происходящее - одна длинная изощренная игра, в которой ему стоит сделать шаг чуть дальше, как Алва принимает эти правила и подстраивается. А потом стоит, заинтересованно склонив голову, ждёт следующего нелепого шага, словно смотрит за чужеземной зверюшкой. Немой театр импровизации.   
Очень, очень опасная игра - да и любая игра становилась таковой, если по другую сторону стола сидел Первый Маршал Талига.  
В тот вечер Дикону все время казалось, что он начинает улавливать механизм игры; он много пил и еще больше хмурился. От вина у него горели щеки и таял страх, холодивший сердце, но тишина за столом страшно тяготила его. Становилось жарко, и Дик стянул перчатки - самое ужасное, что они были каким-то образом по размерам подогнаны под него. Этот факт непонятным образом тревожил. Как, впрочем и то, что новое платье он примерил уже почти без внутреннего сопротивления. Он слишком, слишком быстро привыкал к этому абсурду.  
Алва же молчал, пил, поглядывая на Дикона, и брал взятку за взяткой, изредка уступая ему пару-другую карт. Дик с каждым глотком вина считал карты все хуже и впадал в больший азарт.  
\- На сегодня достаточно, - поглядев на него, наконец постановил Алва.  
\- Сыграем ещё, - взмолился Дик. В голове шумело от вина, но ему казалось, что удача вот-вот повернется к нему лицом.  
Тот только покачал головой:  
\- Сколько раз я повторял - вам нужна ясная голова, а не слепое везение.  
“Да нисколько раз ты не повторял,” - зло подумал Дикон, стремительно напитываясь затаившимся гневом. Алва почти весь вечер молчал и только кидал свои странные тяжелые взгляды. Дик страшно, просто чертовски устал. Хватит с него. Он не понимает, что происходит, ему всего шестнадцать, и он решительно не знает, что обо всем этом думать. И как об этом не думать.  
Дик поднялся; встал он слишком резко, так что пошатнулся на ватных ногах; эр Рокэ окинул его оценивающим взглядом и предложил руку, неторопливо обойдя разделявший их стол.  
Дик поколебался, прежде чем вложить свою ладонь в чужую и опереться на неё. Мир от излишка вина был неприятных цветов и слишком душным, сердце стучалось тревожной птицей где-то в горле. Чужая рука казалась слишком горячей - вот так, кожа к коже - и Дик сам был виноват; именно он часом ранее стянул перчатки и бросил на стол, так что теперь не было никакой возможности отгородиться. Он никогда еще не был ближе к этому ужасному человеку, раз за разом заводившему его в тупик.  
Алва молча помог ему подняться наверх - эти минуты, казалось, растягивались в маленькую, локальную бесконечность, агрессивное темпоральное завихрение фрустрации, - и как самый распоследний честный человек оставил взволнованного Дикона у дверей его комнат. Ничего не сделав и даже ничего не сказав.  
Дикон стоял, привалившись к двери плечом и растерянно слушал звук удаляющихся шагов, и только потом с отчаянием осознал сквозь мутную винную пелену, что почти неприлично возбужден.  
Всё это было чудовищной ошибкой.

 

Наутро Дикон лежал, созерцая слезящимися от головной боли глазами потолок и подумывал о том, чтобы позорно сбежать из особняка, а лучше - из столицы совсем, навсегда. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока какой-нибудь благодетель не прикончит Алву. Например, отравит - в конце концов, не рассчитывать же на исход какой-нибудь дуэли не в пользу первого фехтовальщика королевства. А можно было бы убраться из города и навсегда, и так, чтобы не вспомнить больше ни разу обо всей этой истории - о платьях, об Алве, о его тяжелых, тревожащих взглядах и о собственной взбудораженности. Это все было, мягко говоря, чересчур. Сидеть себе и грустить о недосягаемой Великой Талигойе, как и пристало честному человеку.  
Полночи сквозь алкогольный липкий туман ему снилось жаркое, тревожное, _постыдное_. Как, например, его могли бы прижать прямо к двери в этом тихом доме, задрать подол, скользнуть горячей рукой по коже… Дальше разум Дика отказывался думать, хотя во сне он был поистине беспощаден. И изобретателен.  
Дик со стоном спрятал горящее лицо в ладонях. Какой кошмар: теперь уже он был абсолютно трезв, но наваждения его не отпускали. Он попробовал было думать о королеве - но все существо его противилось, отказываясь думать о Катарине в таком ключе; думать же о ком-то возвышенно в это утро решительно не получалось. Все же мысли о мести негодяю и растлителю Алве стремительно скатывались просто в разнообразные размышления о растлении. В конце концов, Дику действительно было только шестнадцать, и он имел очень смутное представление о подобных вещах. Тем более, когда дело касалось двух мужчин - об этом он пожалуй знал одно: что знать об этом не следует ни одной живой душе.  
Дик мысленно сдался. Представил, как мог бы встать - чисто гипотетически, но на деле - ни за что на свете, никогда; так вот, встать и пройти длинную анфиладу комнат, дойти до спальни Алвы (которого уже наверняка нет на месте), постучаться и…  
Дальше думать не выходило. Жизнь стремительно обращалась в руины.  
Еще, правда, Дик за своими утренними изысканиями понял одну очень, очень важную вещь, и понял, что в ней он не признается ни одной живой душе: в платьях его возбуждал - и уже один этот факт был ужасен - не столько свой внешний вид в глазах Алвы, и даже не то, каким взглядом его окидывали, но едва заметная мысль где-то на периферии сознания: мысль о том, как с него это платье станут снимать. Могут снимать. _Могли бы_ снимать.  
Задрать шуршащую юбку, закинув подол, ослабить шнуровку, обнажая плечи,спуская ткань ниже… Чужая одежда, чужая роль странно освобождала - от социальных условностей, от его собственной роли, Ричарда Окделла, ненавидящего своего эра, от всего остального; в его голове из своей клетки вырывались демоны, пламенным дыханием опаляя все вокруг. Дик представлял поцелуи куда-то под лопатку, и дальше, ниже; честно говоря, он не знал, что с этим делать потом, но мысли о том, что уж его эр-то знает, не давали ему покоя. Алва, согласно городским сплетням, спал со всем живым.  
Со всем живым, кроме Ричарда Окделла.

 

Во время следующей их игры - она состоялась буквально через вечер - Алва по большей части хранил молчание, разве что мимоходом отметил:  
\- С игрой ставки имеют обыкновение расти, - и больше никак свою мысль не пояснил. Дикону стало страшно, но, что еще хуже - он почувствовал невольное волнение. Кто бы знал, как он устал от всего происходящего, от гнетущей неясности.  
Дик, погруженный в свои мысли, вчистую проиграл несколько сдач подряд. Потом не выдержал, отложил карты и, напряженно сцепив руки - хорошо хоть под перчатками не было видно, как побелели костяшки, - спросил:  
\- О каких ставках мы теперь говорим, эр?  
\- Как знать, - пожал плечами тот, явно развлекаясь. Дику с каждым днем все отчетливее казалось, что порывы его души Алва читает даже не как открытую книгу - как азбуку для детишек. С картинками, чтобы понятнее было.  
\- Но ведь ставки тогда повышаются с обеих сторон, верно? - сощурился Дикон. - Не можете же вы раз за разом ставить одно несчастное кольцо.  
Алва коротко кивнул.  
Большего Дик в ту ночь так и не добился. Только продолжал пить вино, пытался хоть как-то отыграться и мучился множащимися вопросами.   
Ушел он гордо на собственных почти не заплетавшихся ногах. Просто потому что повторения прошлого раза он бы не вынес. Ему надо было еще разок хорошо обо всем подумать.

 

\- Вы ответите на мои вопросы, - заявил Дикон на следующий вечер отрепетированным категоричным тоном, - это будет вашей ставкой.  
Алва только кивнул, давая понять, что принял к сведению и предложил ему сесть. Дик сел, поправив подол, и уточнил:  
\- Так что же будет моей?  
Алва снова поглядел на него нечитаемым взглядом и предложил ему снять колоду.

 

В этот вечер Дик старался не пить и играл как можно сосредоточеннее - в конце концов, теперь у него появился шанс узнать ответы хотя бы на часть своих вопросов. Алва, конечно, снова выигрывал, но уже не с таким чудовищным отрывом, а потом вдруг быстро отдал ему несколько кругов почти целиком. Дик прикинул, и у него по всему выходило, что он вышел в очень слабый, почти мизерный, но все же плюс.  
\- Неплохо, - кивнул Алва, придя к тем же выводам. Правда, Дика не отпускало ощущение, что ему банально поддались.  
\- Так что, монсеньор, - Дик сглотнул, - вы ответите на мои вопросы?  
Алва неожиданно встал и подошел к камину, задумчиво поглядел на притухающие угли, мерцавшие своими жгучими глазами, обернулся к Дикону. Рыжеватые отблески скользили по его темным волосам и щеке, смешиваясь с глубокими тенями.  
\- Я мог бы ответить на них и так, если бы вы удосужились спросить, - наконец, с неуловимой насмешкой сказал тот.  
Дик почувствовал, что его снова оставили в дураках. Ну и Закатные твари с ним! Он не был намерен упускать свой шанс.  
\- Что вы хотели от меня на этот раз в качестве ставки?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Но…   
\- Иногда, молодой человек, гораздо интереснее дать человеку намек, ничего не имея в виду, и посмотреть, к чему тот придет сам - и вас заодно приведет. Очень полезный прием.  
\- Так к чему это всё? Чего вы добиваетесь? - Дик откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- А вы как думаете, Ричард?  
\- Монсеньор! - возмутился он, невольно вздрогнув от этого характерного “Ричард”.  
\- Ладно, - усмехнулся тот. - Считайте, что мне было любопытно. Настолько ли у вас хорошо с математикой, чтобы из вас можно было сделать приличного игрока. Или например, как далеко вы зайдете. Насколько гибкая у вас мораль. Идут ли вам, в конце концов, платья - их знаете ли, мало кто умеет носить хорошо.  
\- И я что, умею? - с подозрением и опаской уточнил Дик. Это было сильнее него, пусть и теперь из-за того, что он попался на эту нехитрую уловку, Алва снова вел в их странном диалоге.  
\- Вы? Упаси Создатель, - тот даже, кажется, рассмеялся. - Но вы так честно старались, стоит отдать вам должное.  
Дик почувствовал себя в миллионный раз одураченным.  
\- Что-то еще? - вежливо поинтересовался эр Рокэ.  
Дик открыл рот, чтобы высказать ему все. Потом усилием воли заставил себя промолчать. Нашарил на столе недопитое вино и решительно осушил кубок. Потом - взял чужой и повторил. И только после этого поднялся и сделал шаг к стоящему у камина Алве.  
\- Я так больше не могу, - тихо сказал он. Кажется, это прозвучало почти жалобно.  
Дик отчаянно трусил - он и не знал, что его сердце может так тревожно колотиться в груди, а руки - так стремительно леденеть. Дикон нашел чужую ладонь, сжал её и испуганно, ожидая чего угодно (но больше всего - что его с недоумением или презрением оттолкнут), подался к Алве, прижался всем телом, даже на всякий случай зажмурился, чтобы не видеть выражения цепких синих глаз. И услышал тихий смешок, от которого внутри все похолодело. А вдруг рассказы про юного Придда были просто клеветой недоброжелателей? Вдруг Дик сейчас совершил страшную, непоправимую ошибку, и...  
Алва отступил на пару шагов, опустился обратно в свое кресло и каким-то ловким, до обидного отточенным движением усадил Дикона боком себе на колени, по-хозяйски небрежно провел рукой, поглаживая его бок, прижал к себе.  
\- Я полагал, - усмехнулся эр Рокэ, машинально проводя кончиками пальцев по обнаженной шее вздрагивающего Дика, - что мне придется долго наблюдать, как вы будете сопротивляться, и этим всем ставить вас, юноша, в неловкие положения - но с последним, я смотрю, вы и сами прилично справляетесь. И где же ваши хваленые честь и презрение ко мне?  
Дикон возмущенно открыл рот, чувствуя себя провинившимся ребенком, но тут чужая рука скользнула ему под юбку, и Дик просто судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. И невольно подался ближе, пытаясь потереться о зажатую между тел руку, пытаясь сделать хоть что-нибудь. От возбуждения шумело в голове.  
\- Какая похвальная целеустремленность.  
Дик благодарил Создателя, что Алва не подал вида и не счел нужным комментировать полное отсутствие белья под платьем. Дик сегодня одевался в спешке и решил не надевать его - Создатель знает, какие побуждения им двигали.  
\- Эр, пожалуйста… - пробормотал он умоляюще, смутно сознавая, чего же, собственно, просит, и надеясь, что Алва знает все и без него. Мысль о том, чтобы высказать подобные просьбы вслух, казалась одновременно кощунственной и сладко тревожащей.  
Алва созерцал его с нечитаемым выражением лица - тем самым, с которым он всегда выбрасывал последние карты на стол, независимо от того, насколько хороша была у него рука.  
\- Вы пьяны, - покачал головой тот наконец. - В дым. Наутро вы будете ненавидеть меня так, что вами сможет гордиться ваша семья.  
Рука Алвы на прощанье провела по внутренней стороне бедра Дикона, но тот вцепился в широкое запястье, не отпуская, и пробормотал:  
\- Я трезв. И вчера утром я был абсолютно точно трезв и чуть было сам не пришел к вам в комнаты.  
\- Даже так? - с каким-то неподдельным весельем уточнил Алва.   
Дикон угрюмо кивнул и еще раз повторил, еще тише:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
И Алва больше не возражал - только впился губами в его обнаженную шею, свободной рукой берясь за шнуровку на спине. Именно так, как Дикон себе и представлял - и все же совсем, совсем по-другому.   
Дик никогда не предполагал, что станет так беззастенчиво стонать куда-то в чужие волосы, но руки у эра Рокэ и вправду были очень, очень умелыми и внимательными, и молчать категорически не выходило, получалось только загнанно дышать в его светлую шею и в поисках облегчения покрывать её беспорядочными поцелуями. В конце концов, как оказалось, Алва действительно обладал вполне определенными познаниями о том, что делать с уставшими от прихотей собственного тела молодыми людьми.  
Когда Дик наконец успокоенно затих, уткнувшись отяжелевшей головой в плечо, на него накатило неожиданное чувство вины. Не за то что он только что сделал - пока еще не за это - но за то, чего он _не сделал_. Бедром он прекрасно чувствовал чужое возбуждение, которое он, наверное, тоже должен был разрешить.  
Он неуверенно потянулся рукой к чужим штанам, но Алва остановил его и покачал головой:  
\- Пойдем отсюда, дальше сидя будет не так удобно.  
\- Дальше?.. - растерянно переспросил уже порядком разомлевший и успокоившийся Дикон.  
\- Вам не кажется, что уже поздно стесняться, Ричард? - только приподнял бровь Алва.  
Дик неуверенно кивнул и встал на ватных ногах.

 

***

 

Кольцо Дикон отыгрывал еще добрых два месяца - и кажется, всё закончилось просто потому, что Алве наскучило и он позволил себя обыграть.  
Дик все это время утешал себя тем, что чувствами - настоящими чувствами - там и не пахло. Его по-прежнему страшно тянуло к своему эру: у того были горячие внимательные руки и нечитаемый взгляд, этого было не отнять, как и несомненный талант наставника - если, конечно, можно это было так назвать. А еще - превосходный контроль над собой и, что особенно будоражило Дикона, над ним самим контроль едва ли не больший. Дику страшно нравились эти руки, их уверенные движения; за этим не стояло ничего большего, уверял себя он и каждый раз решал просто подождать, пока эта лихорадка перетрясет его и оставит - опустошенного, но здорового. И продолжал приходить по ночам.   
Еще он ждал, когда Первому Маршалу Талига, наконец, надоест спать со своим оруженосцем - это же так банально, в конце концов, как однажды снисходительно прокомментировал тот. И продолжил после этого зажимать Дикона в самых неподходящих для этого местах.  
...Ричард Окделл в свои шестнадцать всё ещё не знал, что некоторые вещи в жизни так легко не проходят.


End file.
